Cap's best present ever
by Kats1997
Summary: Cap's birthday is coming up and Tony is going to give Cap the best present he can give him. Rated M . Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into the kitchen to see his team just talking their but, Steve wasn't in the kitchen with them.

"Hey what are we talking about?"

"Were planning a surprise 1940s birthday party for Steve."

"When's the old man's birthday?"

"July 4th."

"Cap was born on the fourth of July!" laughed Tony

"Yeah he was."

"So, what do you get a 90 something year old guy who is physical 20 something?" asked Tony

"Well Tasha and I are gonna look through S.H.I.E.L.D's holding house to find some of Cap's things."

"Hmmm….alright Bruce? Thor?"

"Thor and I are going to be working on the photo album together from Steve's time and right now of all his friends."

"Cap will really like that." Said Clint

"Yes, he will what do I get him now?"

"Get who what?" asked Steve walking in

"A come back." Answered Tony

"Not getting involved." Answered Steve takening a slip of his orange juice

Fury came in along with Phil behind him.

"Team."

"Director."

"Rogers your present is down stairs for your birthday."

"Nick you really didn't need to do that."

"The present was already yours I was just holding it for you."

"Well thanks then." Answered Steve

Fury just nodded then, Phil handed Steve a little box. Steve smiled at him then, unwrapped it. Steve's face went to a shocked face. He careful took out an old compass looking at it.

"It's my compass…..thank you Phil it-it means a lot." Said Steve

"Welcome Captain." Said Phil

Steve nodded and then, lefted the room sitting on the balcony that was just off the living room. He sat down on one of the chairs then, opened the compass slowly to see Peggy's picture. A single tear ran down his face.

"What's wrong with friend Steve?" asked Thor

"There's a picture of his old girl Peggy Carter. She old now and she never married either." Answered Phil

"Why is that?" asked Clint

"She never could get over his Captain." Answered Phil

"I know exactly what to get Steve."

"What is that Stark?" asked Fury

"Peggy."

Everybody looked at Tony like he was crazy.


	2. chapter 2

The avengers all showed up at an apartment all of them wearing civilians clothes including Thor. Tony rang the door bell a older woman answered the door.

"Anthony Stark."

"Hi Aunt Peggy."

"Come give your god mother a hug."

Tony did and then, helped Peggy to the living room with the Avengers. Peggy sat down on the chair. The avengers sat down on the couch only able to fight Bruce, Thor, and Tony. So, Clint sat on the other chair with Tasha on his lap.

"Tony I'm takening this isn't just a visit something's up."

"What makes you saw that?"

"The avengers are here with you."

"Still sharp as a tack I see." Said Clint

"I can take you down boy watch your mouth."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am."

"Well Aunt Peggy as you know Steve's birthday is coming up."

"Yes I do." Said Peggy with tears glistening in her eyes

"Well what do you say about being his present."

"Tony I love the idea but, it's going to be hard for me and him."

"How so Ms. Carter?" asked Tasha

"Well dear let's put it this way. Steve and I were madly in love then, he was frozen for 70 years and I aged but, he didn't and I'm 90 years old and he's going to be 25 this year. It wouldn't work out with him and I."

"Yes it makes sense but, why can't you see him?" asked Tasha

"Well it's just going to be hard sense we both know it wouldn't work and it would just be so hard to see each other."

"I get it."

"That's why I'm here Aunt Peggy I'm going to help make you young again I'm going to make a formula. So, you and steve can be together."

"Tony….oh Tony thank you so much." Said Peggy tears now rolling down her face

Bruce handed Peggy a tissue. Peggy wiped away her tears.

"Thank you dear."

"Welcome."

"Well let's get going." Said Peggy

Tony and Clint helped Peggy to the car to get started at Stark Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before Steve's birthday and birthday surprise party. Tony was so, close to having it right just something was missing something to make the aging slow down so, Peggy would age normally again. Peggy walked over and handed tony a vile filled with blue liquid.

"This is super solider serum your father had a stash. I knew where it was so, give it a try."

"Of course you knew where it was." Said Tony mixing the serum with his formula.

"Alright it's done Bruce help Peggy into the chamber."

"Sure thing Tony." Said Bruce helping Peggy into the chamber.

Peggy was wearing knee high white shorts with a white baggy army shirt. Bruce closed the chamber and Tony his start. The lights went out after the chamber was finish. Clint hit the button and turned them back on. Bruce opened the chamber for them to see a young brown hair woman standing their wearing white short shorts and a tight white army shirt.

"Lady what has thou done to Lady Peggy?" asked Thor with his hammer ready

"Thor it's me Peggy. Tony it work!" yelled Peggy

"Fantastic Cap's gonna be so, happy."

"Hey Tasha can I borrow some clothes tell I get home and I can get my old one's out?" asked Peggy

"Sure come on." Said Tasha leading the way

Once Peggy and Tasha had their backs turned to the boys.

"Where's your bra Peggy?"

"I didn't need one as a old woman."

"Well you sure need one now your girls are showing a lot." Said Tasha

All the guys mouths dropped open wishing they could have noticed Peggy without a bra. She was hot.

Meanwhile when Tasha and Peggy got up stairs. Steve came out of the kitchen. Tasha pushed Peggy behind the couch.

"Hello Steve."

"Hello Ms. Romanoff." Said Steve walking into the workout room

Tasha noticed Peggy peeking out from behind the couch as Steve went by. Tasha quickly pulled Peggy into her room.

"Why didn't you say down Steve could have saw you." Hissed Tasha grabbing some clothes from her closest.

"I just couldn't help myself. I missed him so, much I just needed even a little look."

"Well get dressed then, I have to sneak you out and back to your apartment."

"Now that I'm young I can keep up with you. "Said Peggy undressing in front of Tasha who was shocked.

"Something wrong Tasha?"

"I'm just shocked you changed in front of me. I didn't think people from your time did that."

"Well I was in the army so; I had to change in front of a lot of people including men."

"Wow how did Steve handle that?"

"He never knew."

"Hmm…will let's get you out of here and fast."

"Right behind you lead the way."

Tasha got Peggy home without Steve seeing her. Peggy couldn't wait to see her Captain again. She pulled out her favorite old dress it was red. (one from the movie)


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy was already and was just sitting in her room waiting for Tony to pick her up. Peggy her a horn beep and ran outside to see Tony sitting in the back of a limo and the driver holding open the door. Peggy climbed in and thank the driver.

"Hey Peggy."

"Hello Tony and why is there a box full of clothes in here?"

"Because those are all of Steve's clothes so, the only thing he has to wear is his old army outfit."

"Nice job Tony."

"Thank you and are you ready to see your Captain again?"

"More than ready." Said Peggy smiling "Thank you Tony."

"Welcome." Said Tony smiling back

"Were here Mister Stark."

"Thanks Happy come on Peggy let's get upstairs before Cap gets out of his room."

Soon everybody was in the living dressed in 1940s outfits. All waiting for Steve to come in.

"Mister Stark Captain Rogers is coming." Said JARVIS

"Thanks JARVIS lights please."

JARVIS shuts off the lights. Steve walks in and JARVIS turned on the lights. Everybody yelled Surprise. Steve just smiled and noticed one person that just stuck out to him.

"P-Peggy."

Peggy ran right to him and hugged him. Steve just hugged her back.

"Happy birthday Steve."

"How did you get back to being 20 years old?"

"Tony he mix his formula with the super solider serum."

"No way."

"Yes."

"Tony thank you this-this is the best present I ever had." Said Steve

"Welcome Cap now let's party!" yelled Tony

"P-Peggy I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you Tony play a slow song will you I got to teach my Captain how to dance."

"Sure thing come on Pepper let's dance."

"Tasha can I have this dance?"

"Yes Clint."

Soon everybody was dancing and having fun. Steve wasn't such and bad dancer actually.

"Hey let's do cake and presents." Said Tony

After cake came the presents. Clint found Steve's old notebook when Tasha found two old rings.

"Thanks you guys."

"Steve who's rings are those?"

"My parents ring."

Steve opened his present from Thor and Bruce to see a photo album.

"Oh wow thanks you all of you."

"You forgot your present from me." Said Peggy

"What's that?"

Peggy grabbed Steve's face and kissed him. Peggy pulled away with the aloud smack to leave a flustered Steve and laughing avengers.

"Golly…" said Steve who was still flustered

Peggy laughed and Steve just smiled when Peggy started laughing.

"Well it's pretty late Pepper, Jane, Peggy why don't you girls spend the night." Said Tony

"Where will we sleep?" asked Peggy

"Well with your boyfriends of course. Steve and you will share a room night guys." Said all the avengers running off leaving a red faced Peggy and Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve led Peggy to his room. Steve gave Peggy a shirt to wear for bed then, went in the bathroom to change into his pajamas so, Peggy could change in private.

"Peggy you done?" asked Steve

"Yeah I am."

Steve entered his room to see Peggy's clothes folded up on a chair and he standing there wearing just his shirt.

"Well let's go to bed." Said Peggy

They both climbed into bed then, Peggy snuggled up against him. They looked at each other then, kissed Peggy stralled Steve. They finally broke the passionate kiss.

"Steve please….."

"Peggy y-you sure?"

"Yes I want you to be my first."

"I want you to be my first to but, you sure you won't regret this?"

"Positive I could never regret anything you do to me Steve."

Steve smiled and kissed her neck. Peggy moaned and moved her head so, Steve could reach her neck easier. Steve reached for the end of the shirt. Steve looked at Peggy to ask for permission Peggy nodded. Steve slipped off the shirt for Steve to see Peggy's full body.

"Peggy your gorgeous." Said Steve with a smile

Peggy blushed a bit then, pulled off Steve's shirt. Peggy grabbed the waist band of his pants. Steve nodded and Peggy pulled them off to let her see Steve fully naked.

"Wow….that serum did wonders but, I wish I could have seen tiny Steve I found you cute then, even though your still cute now though." Said Peggy which made Steve chuckle

The door opened Peggy let out a squeal and hide behind Steve.

"Whoa!" yelled Tony

"Tony do you mind?" asked Steve

"Sorry Cap just wanted to let you know the lights in the hallway are off and here catch." Said Tony then, left the room shutting the door behind him

"What did he give you?"

"Protection." Said Steve with a blush on his face

Peggy blushed also then, climbed on top of Steve again. Peggy rubbed herself up against Steve on accident as she stralled him making both of them gasp.

"Steve please can we…..fondue?" asked Peggy bright red

Steve nodded then, opened the package and slipped the condom onto himself. Steve flipped him so, he was on top. Steve positioned himself at the entrance of Peggy's hole just nudging it open.

"Ready?"

"Yeah Steve please be careful."

"Always." said Steve putting a piece of loose hair behind Peggy's ear

Steve slowly entered Peggy….


	6. Chapter 6

Steve slowly entered Peggy. Then, stopped once he was all the way in.

"Just tell when you're ready to go ok Peggy?"

Peggy nodded surprisingly it hurt to lose your virginity. Once Peggy felt the pain fade she bump up against Steve.

"Ready?"

"Yeah I am just go slow please."

Steve nodded and slowly rocked his hips over hers. Peggy caught the nice slow rhythm and rocked her hips with his. Both of them moaned.

"Let..Let me know..if you wanna go faster." Said Steve hoped she would say no he like this pace

"No I'm fine I really like this pace it feels…right." Said Peggy

"I know just how you feel." Said Steve having his forehead up against Peggy's

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too Peggy."

They kissed and they deepen the kiss until they both needed a breather. They kissed again and Steve thrusted in again but, hit something that made Peggy squeal. Steve stopped kissing her.

"Are you ok?"

"That felt good whatever you just hit. It felt good find it again." Said Peggy

Steve thrusted into her and found it again. Peggy let out another yell of joy.

"Again."

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"Oh yes." Said Peggy

Steve thrusted faster into her finding the spot over and over again. Peggy squirmed with pleasure beneath him. Steve needed something to hang onto and he certainly couldn't onto Peggy who knows what his super strength would do to her. Steve grabbed onto the head board.

"Steve…"

Peggy moaning his name gave him a rush he never felt before

"Say…say my name again."

"Steve…."

"Again."

"Steve!"

"Again!"

"STEVE…oh STEVE!" yelled Peggy as she came

"Peggy!" moaned Steve as he came into the condom. Steve left two hand print in the head board. He landed next to Peggy

"Oh wow." Said Peggy

"Yeah wow is right." Said Steve throwing out the condom then, pulled Peggy close.

"L-let's get some sleep." Said Peggy with a yawn

"Yeah let's." said Steve falling asleep.


End file.
